worldbuilding_notesfandomcom-20200214-history
Classes
Barbarian – From the many tribes & clans that once picked at the outskirts of the Empire. Now have flooded in, some seeking pillage & plunder, others to work & trade with what remains of civilization. Barbarians are generalized as peoples and societies that aren't considered 'civilized' with their chaotic fighting style and often nomadic lifestyle. There are exceptions among every group of course. Most barbarians base there societies in clan-based nomadic groups, with deep traditional practices and a more primitive lifestyle. Bard – Once traveled the empire and were skilled in lore and history Cleric – Serving religious orders as holy knights, Paladins declined due to the collapse of civilization they thrived in. Clerics now a days often work in smaller settlements, and go on pilgrimages to help people, with few living these days in there ancient orders Druid – Similar to Barbarians, but also lived in the empire in hidden and secret cults. Now a days live more openly and are often accepted due to there magic and knowledge in nature. Stand often as the religious leaders to barbarians, druidic, pagan and shamanistic societies. Fighter – Varying from stoic knights, fickle mercenaries & arcane warriors. Fighters are spread across the land with a vast variety of backgrounds. Monk – Due to their naturally secluded life, monks remain almost unchanged. A significant change though is many monks have begun to learn defensive arts and combat in the last hundred years to help defend themselves due to the decline of the empire. For centuries, monks have existed as loose organizations, but monks as people have existed for thousands of years. Monks generally gather into monasteries and abbeys. In general, most monk groups have one or two members who are skilled brewers of drink, alcohol and potions, making them desirable in most societies. Paladin – Once serving religious orders as holy knights, Paladins declined due to the collapse of civilization they thrived in. These days, most Paladins travel on pilgrimages and holy quests and few are living in there ancient orders. Paladins once worked together in military and holy orders, with members numbering in the thousands, and acting as a policing and military force for many societies. Ranger – Rangers began as scouts and border guards for the Empire, but as it fell, they became guides and survivors of the new and growing wilds. Ancient ranger groups created 'corps' to help organize there efforts in various regions. Rouge – Often thieves & assassins, these people stick to the shadows and have existed in many forms since before the great human empire, and continue to do to this day Sorcerer – Began to emerge with the decline of the great human empire, wielding wild magic. Raw magic is crudely bent and wielded by these magic users. Warlock – Shunned for centuries by many cultures, especially Human Imperial law, but with the decline in law and increase in chaos, warlocks begin to flourish, but are still viewed with suspicion among most people. Wizard – Wizards once studied in the ancient universities, but now rely on self education or the education of the few master wizards that remain. (very rare for NPC wizards to be above level 5)